Grown Up To Fast
by WildlyDelightfulBluebird
Summary: They were just kids who grew up to fast. Follows the marauders as they grow up in a war torn world
1. Prologue

**A/N So I have wanted to do a marauder era fic for a while so here it goes, this is the prologue from Remus' POV. The first chapter will be up hopefully in the next couple of days. It costs nothing to fave, follow and review so please do so 3**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to Jk Rowling**

 **Prologue**

December 24th 1981

' _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'_

The words were meticulously engraved in the shining white marble. Remus Lupin held out a gloved hand to gently slide the snow off the top of the headstone, the snow dissolved under his warm touch, leaving his glove damp. The only source of light on that cold winters night was the dim lantern that Remus carried in his hand and the shining stars, glittering above the graveyard, like tiny crystals illuminating the sky. In the distance he could hear the low sound of church bells, ringing out for Christmas Eve. ' _The people in Godrics Hollow would be at the church, celebrating'_ Remus thought. ' _it was after all Christmas_.' Remus bent down, onto one knee and stared at the names etched into the gravestone. _Lily Potter 30_ _th_ _January 1960 - 31_ _st_ _October 1981. James Potter 27_ _th_ _March 1960 - 31_ _st_ _October 1981_. It had almost been two months since the attack on Godrics Hollow, two months since the night he lost everything.

He could almost still hear the laughter and joy that echoed through that home every time he would visit. He could still smell the smell of freshly baked cakes and cookies wafting from the kitchen, the distinct aroma of the flowers that sat on the windowsill, brightening up the house and the scent of the bristles on the back of James' broomstick. He could still taste Lily's dinners, her perfectly cooked and seasoned vegetables, roasted potatoes and delicious apple pie, the taste of home. He could still feel the comfortable padding on their armchairs, the soft cover of the guest rooms bed and baby Harry's hand in his as he struggled to walk around the living room. Worst of all he could still see it. Lily's long red hair, that danced around her when she laughed and played with her boys, her emerald green eyes shining with happiness, she was so alive, in spite of being locked up in the house. James running his hand playfully through his eternally disheveled black hair, his hazel eyes darting around the room, drinking in everything around him, relishing being with his family. Baby Harry's eyes, wide and innocent and a carbon copy of his mothers, blinking at Remus, pleading him for chocolate or a jockey back. ' _They were just kids'_ he thought ' _kids who grew up to fast_.'

The war was over. He ought to be happy. But every time he thought about to celebrating the defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named he saw their faces. Not just Lily, James and Harry but he saw others too. He saw Marlene McKinnon, with her long rock star blonde hair, so full of life and hope, lying under the earth with the rest of her family. He saw Frank and Alice Longbottom, with their baby boy Neville laughing, smiling and dreaming, sitting in a ward at St. Mungo's, barely able to remember their own name. He saw Dorcas Meadowes, who had always seemed to have something to say and an opinion to give, being brutally murdered in her own home. He saw Mary MacDonald, who was always kind and never hurt a soul, who was now presumed death, missing for over a year. Most of all he thought of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Who had been his best friends, who along with him and James had made up the Marauders. People who Remus would of died for. Sirius Black who was now sitting in a cold, hard cell in Azkaban. Sirius Black who had betrayed his best friends, who had valued his own well being over the people who would of died for him. Sirius Black the reason Lily and James Potter now lay beneath the snow. Peter Pettigrew who had worshipped the ground the marauders walked on, despite being one himself. Peter Pettigrew who had been foolish enough to try take on Black by himself. Peter Pettigrew whose last act had been to avenge James and Lily. Peter Pettigrew who didn't even have a body to bury because the only thing they found of him was a toe. They were all just kids, who had grown up too fast.

The faint sound of Christmas carols rang throughout the graveyard, breaking the creepy silence. Remus Lupin thought of all these people. The people who had been excited eleven year olds, standing on platform 9 and ¾, dreaming about magic and how it would soon be a reality. The people who had been hopeful seventeen year olds, ready to face the world and the war looming. Who had trained to be aurors and joined The Order of the Phoenix all because they were so eager to make a difference. Who got married at eighteen because they had nothing to lose. Who had loved a little to hard, laughed a little to much and lived a little to short. They were, after all, only kids who had grown up to fast.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading 3 Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Letter

**A\N So this is chapter one from Lily's persecptive, the dialogue from the playground scene was taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows from the chapter called The Princes Tale. Please review and tell me what you think 3**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything here all rights go to Jk Rowling**

 **Chapter One**

January 30th 1971

The sun rose elegantly over Cokeworth on the morning of January 30th 1971. For most it was a normal, dreary Saturday, but for Lily Evans it was the dawn of her eleventh birthday. Most eleven girls request things like ponies, dolls and dresses for their birthday but Lily was slightly different, the only thing she wanted for her eleventh birthday was a letter. No ordinary letter, but a letter her best friend, Severus Snape had promised she would receive ever since that faithful day in the local playground, two years previous.

It had been a warm summers day in Cokeworth and Lily and her sister, Petunia Evans, had decided to go to the nearest playground. They were swinging on the swings, carefree and happy, when Lily thought would be a good idea to see how high she could swing. Up, up and up she swung higher than the ordinary nine-year-old should be able to go.'Lily don't do it' Petunia had screeched, shrilly as Lily let go of swing as flew into the air. She had soared high into air and with a shriek of laughter landed lightly, like some sort of gymnast, rather landing hard and injuring herself, like any normal person might of. 'Mummy told you not to' Petunia had chided. She brought her own swing to a stop, as she leapt off, with a sour expression and put her hands on her hips 'Mummy said you weren't allowed' Petunia said, clearly irritated by her sisters carelessness. 'But I am fine' Lily laughed softly 'Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do!' Petunia had pursed her lips and reluctantly watched her sister as she picked up a fallen flower, held it out on her palm and watched with a mixture of disapproval and curiosity as the flower opened and closed its petals. 'Stop it' Petunia shrieked. 'Its not hurting you' Lily said, clearly disappointed by her sisters reaction. Petunia watched the flower as it floating back down to the ground 'Its not right' she said stiffly 'How did you do it?' There was a sudden rustling from the bushes as a young boy had emerged from behind the bushes. 'Its obvious isn't it?!' He said excitedly. Petunia screamed and took several steps back, Lily however, remained looking at the boy curiously, taking in his shabby appearance, despite being quite startled herself by the sudden appearance of a random boy from the bushes.

He looked about her age and wore a strange assortment of clothes, including a large, shabby coat, that looked much to big on him. He was skinny and had overly-long greasy black hair and a thin face. His cheeks had flushed after his outburst and he was looking anxiously at Lily, as if he was anticipating her reaction. 'What's obvious?' Lily asked cautiously. The boy looked around with nervous excitement and dropped his voice 'I know what you are.'

'what do you mean?' Lily said frowning.

'You're … you're a witch.'

'That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!' Lily exclaimed, and turned around and stalked off to her sister. 'No!' the boy said desperately, who was more than a little flushed. He ran after the girls. The sisters looked at him with disdain . 'You are' he appealed to Lily. ' You are a witch. I've been watching you for while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum says I am a wizard.' He said proudly. Petunia laughed coldly. 'Wizard' she shrieked 'I know who you are, you're that Snape boy! They live down in spinners end' She said this with the same distaste one might say 'Water charges.''Why have you been spying on us?!' She demanded, her shrill voice rang out through the playground. 'Haven't been spying, wouldn't spy on you anyway, you're a muggle' he used the same tone Petunia had taken on moments before. Petunia looked affronted despite not knowing what a muggle was. 'Come on Lily, we're leaving!' She said. Lily timidly followed her sister, leaving the disappointed Severus Snape behind them. Despite this first disastrous meeting, from then Lily Evans and Severus Snape became best friends.

It had been Severus who had informed Lily about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, about how on every young witches and wizards eleventh birthday they received a letter from the school, accepting to go to the school and learn magic. On her eleventh birthday Lily Evans was not disappointed.

'Good morning darling' Janet Evans greeted her daughter. 'Happy Birthday!' Lily looked up at her mother and smiled appreciatively 'Thank You!' she said brightly. Her mother and her opened her presents as Petunia descended the staircase, grumpy because of what she considered to be a early hour. It was in fact 10am and her sister had been up since the crack of dawn. Lily and Petunia, despite being sisters, could not be more different. Petunia was tall, slim and elegant She has mousy, blonde hair that was very thin and big baby blue eyes. Petunia was pretty but in a different way to Lily. Lily was much shorter than her sister and had long flowing auburn hair, that was thick, wavy and unruly. She had bright emerald coloured eyes, that shone bright every time she laughed. She had millions of tiny freckles all over her face. Mrs Evans looked very much like her daughter Petunia, except she carried Lily's auburn-coloured hair. Mr. Evans, who had sadly passed away when the girls were young, had had Lily's bright green eyes and Petunias blonde hair.

As the family of three gathered around the small kitchen table to have Mrs Evans' famous pancakes for breakfast, there was a sharp knock on the door. Mrs. Evans rose from her chair frowning 'Must be the postman.' Standing at the door, much to Janet Evans surprise was a tall, raven haired, stern- looking women, dressed in some sort of bizarre emerald green robes. 'Hello' the woman said, directing a curt nod in Mrs. Evans direction. 'Do you mind if I come in, I am here to discuss your daughter Lily Evans.'

The women introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall. 'Though, Ms. Evans' she addressed Lily 'You must call me Professor McGonagall' She told the Evans' about Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and how Lily had been enrolled there since birth. She then gave Lily her hogwarts letter and bade the Evans' farewell. Lily stared at the letter in her had, gazing at it in awe. The red seal of hogwarts stood out on the back, dazing Lily a little bit, as she carefully opened it. She unfolded it with wide eyes and excitement. It read:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 **Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_ _A History of Magic_ _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory_ _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by_ _Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by_ _Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by_ _Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by_ _Quentin Trimble_ OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

24th Of August 1971

'Sev, do you think that Hogwarts will be as good as we imagined?' Lily glanced at Severus who was lying down beside her. They were cloud gazing, in the blissful summer afternoon, where the sun wasn't too hot but not cold, just right. Severus sat up. In the sunlight Lily could see his face clearly, she could see her own freckly face reflected in his dark eyes. Severus turned to her 'I think he said' smiling 'It'll be better.' Lily laughed and lay back down in the grass and gazed at the fluffy clouds above her.

It was only one week until she would board the hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London. Lily could barely contain her excitement at home and it was driving her family up the wall, particularly Petunia. Petunia had been quite grumpy lately regardless of her sisters constant chatter about hogwarts, and no wonder considering the letter Lily and Sev had found in her room. It hadn't been Lily's idea to snoop in her sisters room, even though Petunia was hell bent on shunning Lily because of her witch status, Lily still worshipped the ground her sister walked on and would of never looked through her stuff. It had been Sev's idea. They had found a letter Petunia had written to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, begging him to let her come to the school. They also had found Professor Dumbledore's response which had been very kind, although did say that Petunia could not come to hogwarts as she was a muggle. The discovery of the letter had dulled Lily's excitement for Hogwarts for a while. She felt terrible that her sister could not come to Hogwarts with her.

Sev turned to her 'We are going to love it at hogwarts' He said enthusiastically 'I've heard so many stories, about the houses, we both better be in Slytherin! The classes, I cant wait to learn defence against the dark arts especially, some of the other classes like charms don't seem as useful , apparently the great hall is amazing and they have bewitched candles..' Lily listened happily as Sev described everything about hogwarts and let the sound of his voice wash over her like waves of an ocean. She didn't have a care in the world. She was going to Hogwarts.

 **A\N so that's chapter, please review and tell me what you think! 3 The next chapter will be coming out either tomorrow or Monday and will be in James POV**


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**A\N Chapter 2 in James POV :) So far not much is happening and all the chapters probably seem kind of disconnected but that's because I need to introduce everyone first but it will some have a better flow. Please review and tell me what you think :))**

 **Chapter 2**

1st September 1971

"James!" James Potter groaned and rolled out of his bed, at his mothers yell. He lay pathetically on the ground for a good 15 seconds before letting out a dramatic sigh. He scramble up and quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed his trunk, that he had reluctantly packed the night before. He sprinted out onto the landing and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the hallway mirror. He was tall but not ridiculously so, he had unruly dark hair that never seemed to sit flat on his head, square glasses that sat perfectly on his nose and hazel eyes, that always seemed to been moving, looking at something, never staying still, much like James himself. He grinned at the mirror before dashing downstairs, his trunk clattering behind him.

"G'morning" He greeted his mother, grabbing a banana and biting into it with the skin already on it. "Oh, James!" his mother scolded him him with a look of major disapproval as she watched her son promptly spit out the banana into his hand. She looked away reproachfully, exasperated by her sons antics. James shot her a lopsided grin. "So" Mrs. Potter said, shaking her head at James "Are you ready for today? All packed?" " Yes, Mum" James said, over-pronouncing as he spoke, he had clearly been asked this question a couple of hundred times already. " Good" Mrs. Potter said relaxing " Now remember, I don't want to be hearing about any -" " Trouble" her son finished for her grinning, as he tucked in to an actual breakfast. His mother looked at him reproachfully. " Honestly" James said " All I want is to have fun, its not like I go looking for trouble" He shot her a toothy grin " It usually finds me before I have the chance" Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes.

They reached Kings Cross in good time. James rolled his trolley excitedly towards platform nine and three quarters. " Remember" His mother said joining him, in standing in front of the wall " Its best to run, if its your first time." It was James first experience with the platform as he was only child. Just before James went to run at the wall that stood before him, he noticed a boy hovering around the wall looking a little bit lost. " Oi!" James called out to him. The boy glanced up looking startled. James made a quick guess that he was a wizard, using his deductive reasoning skills a.k.a noticing an owl on his trolley. " Are you trying to get onto the platform?" James asked lowering his voice a little bit. " um ye.. yeah I am" he said rushing forward with a kind of nervous excitement. He was taller than James but not by much, his hair as similar to James' being it was dark and messy, he had kind of a wild look about him. Mrs. Potter stepped forward with her trademark motherly smile " Its really easy dear" she said warmly. The boy seemed almost uncomfortable by Mrs. Potter being nice to him. " You just run at the wall and then your there" Mrs. Potter said, pointing at the wall that lead onto the platform. " You go first" James said, motioning towards the wall. The boy nodded and ran straight through the wall. James took a deep breath and followed him.

He reached the other side like walking through a slight breeze. The boy he had helped get onto the platform was waiting for him. " I'm Sirius by the way" He said holding out his hand. " James" James said taking it and smiling " Are you muggleborn?" Sirius laughed at this " God no" He said bemused " I'm pureblood." James looked confused " Where are your parents? How come you didn't know how to get onto the platform? Are you a first year?" Sirius laughed. " 1. dropped me and left, you could say I'm not their favourite son 2. first time here and my parents didn't feel it necessary to tell me how to get on to the platform." he laughed bitterly " And yes I am a first year you?" he inquired. "First year, yeah" James said grinning " Its amazing to finally be here right?" Sirius returned James grin " Right." Suddenly James mum reappeared in the crowd. " Sorry, I was just catching up with Augusta Longbottom, she has a son going into second year, Frank, seems like a lovely boy." James snorted and his mother gave him a disapproving look at him. " Anyway, the train is boarding now so I'm going to take off." she paused hugging her son tightly " Have an amazing first term, don't forget to write, don't get in any trouble and I'll see you at Christmas." she said releasing her son. She spotted Sirius who was standing awkwardly behind James. " I didn't catch your name dear?" she said smiling at him. " Sirius." he said stiffly holding out his hand. " Euphemia." she shook his hand smiling. " Euphemia Potter, have a great term to Sirius." with that and one final wave to the boys she disappeared through the wall.

James and Sirius found an empty compartment to sit in. The compartments were big but not massive and had a polished table in the centre, comfortable enough couches to sit in and a decent view of the journey to Scotland. Not the potter manor, James thought, but acceptable. He began telling Sirius all about his Quidditch obsession and how he followed Puddlemere United religiously and how he wanted to try out for chaser for his house team next year. Halfway through an animated conversation about their predictions for the league this year, a girl came into their compartment She looked startled to see them there and stood awkwardly at the door for a second. " Um... do you mind if I sit here? All the others are full." She said, not meeting their eyes. James frowned and nodded, while Sirius stuttered something that sounded like " Yeah, 'course." The girl sat down across from them and stared determinedly out the window. James noticed for the first time that her brilliant green eyes were stained with red and it looked like she'd been crying. She was pretty, very pretty, with porcelain skin, dark red hair and soft features. James considered asking her what her name was but he was wary because he knew it was never advisable to speak to a pissed of female and this girl looked very pissed off. So, him and Sirius returned to their discussion, avidly contradicting each others opinions and arguing good naturedly

A couple minutes later another person joined them in their compartment. This time it was a boy. He had longish dark greasy hair, dark eyes and pointed feature with a narrow face. He didn't ask if come into the compartment as the girl had done which James felt was very rude. He sat done to talk to the girl and they started have a quiet discussion which James couldn't hear, not for lack of trying. James couldn't imagine why a girl as pretty as the red head would want to talk to someone like the greasy boy across from him, the logic escaped him. He managed to catch bits and pieces of their conversation as Sirius told him why the Canons weren't going to make a comeback this season. " You'd better be in Slytherin" he heard the boy say. James couldn't help himself. " Slytherin?" he inquired to the pair across from him " who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" he said directing his question to Sirius. Sirius looked glum " My whole family have been in Slytherin." " Blimey" James said feigning disapproval " And I thought you seemed alright." Sirius grinned " Maybe I'll break the tradition, where are you heading If you have the choice?" Sirius asked James. James put on an air of mock seriousness and lifted an invisible sword. " Gryffindor where the brave dwell at heart! Like my dad." The greasy boy made a noise that sounded like a snort. James raised his eyebrow at him. " Got a problem with that?" he inquired. " No," the boy sneered, James was starting to dislike this boy more and more " If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" " Where are you going, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected. James and Sirius laughed but the girl didn't seem to find it amusing. " Come on, Severus, lets go find another compartment" she said loftily. " Oooooo" Sirius said imitating her voice. James stuck his foot out in front of the boy, in an attempt to trip him up, as they exited the compartment and called after them " See, ya Snivellus!" The compartment door slid shut and James and Sirius snickered triumphantly

They got off the train at hogsmeade station. While the rest of the years went off to board carriages a rough voice called out to the first years, " Firs'-years! firs'-years over here!" James spotted the source of the yelling. It was an extremely tall, extremely hairy man? Well he definitely looked human and wasn't tall enough to be a giant so he must be a man James thought. The first years all gathered around the man. " I'm Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds, firs' years come this way!" He said waving a big arm. He led them down a narrow pathway, to a lake where a bunch of boats were docked. James looked across the lake and let out a small breath. Standing their in all its glory was Hogwarts. It was bigger than he ever imagined, with large towers and turrets, millions of windows scattered across the stone walls. James wasn't the only one who had noticed the breathtaking view of the castle from the pathway and loads of the other first years were pointing and shouting in excitement. Sirius appeared beside him " Bloody amazing isn't it?" James nodded and tore his eyes away from the castle " C'mon lets get a boat." The journey across the lake went pretty much uneventful. They reached the other side, all in one piece. They arrived the large oak doors of the castle. Hagrid raised a large fist and knocked hard on the door.

They were brought into a hallway by a tall, stern-looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. " We will some enter the great hall and the sorting ceremony will commence, you will be sorted into one of four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While your here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family, you live together and take classes together. There is a house point competition, you will earn pointers for your house and in some cases" she paused, narrowing her eyes as if she was already looking for troublemakers, " lose points." she finished. She led them into the Great Hall, pushing back the doors. The Great Hall lived up to its name. It was ornately decorated, keeping with the Victorian style the entire castle had. There were four tables, presumably one for each house, with hoards of students sitting down and clapping as the first years entered the hall. House colours were all around the hall, the blazing red and gold of Gryffindor, cool green and silver of Slytherin, brilliant blue and bronze of Ravenclaw and the bright yellow and black of Hufflepuff. At the top of the hall there was the staff table, James managed to spot the elderly headmaster, Albus Dumbldore.

The first years walked up to the top of the room and McGonagall stood on a pedestal, with a list of names. What intrigued James the most was on a stool beside McGonagall, was an old shabby hat. McGonagall called up the first, first year, "Abbott, Jane." James watched curiously as a scared girl looking stepped up. McGonagall gestured for her to put on the hat. She put it on and sat on the stool, the hat was to big for her and slipped over her eyes. There was a pause before the hat let out a deafening roar, " HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl, Jane, looked relieved as rapturous applause filled the hall, especially from what James could only guess was the Hufflepuff table. She went down and start at the table, the first, first year to be sorted. Quite soon McGonagall called up " Black, Sirius." James wished Sirius luck as he went up and silently prayed for his new-found friend to be sorted into Gryffindor. He placed the hat on his head and there was a pause, James held his breath and then, " GRYFFINDOR!" The Great Hall broke into applause and James grinned, now he had to be sorted into Gryffindor. A couple more went by when " Evans, Lily." was called up. James immediately recognised her as the girl who had been in their compartment, the really pretty one. The hat barely hesitated before sorting her into Gryffindor. James couldn't help but smile a little bit but behind him he heard a small groan He turned around and saw Snivellus. James opened his mouth to say something along the lines of alright Snivellus? But decided against it, there would be plenty time to torment him this year.

James wasn't really paying attention to the sorting ceremony but he did hear " Lupin, Remus.", " McKinnon, Marlene.", " Fortescue, Alice." and " MacDonald, Mary" get sorted into Gryffindor. " Potter, James" McGonagall called, just after " Pettigrew, Peter." was also sorted into Gryffindor, but after an abnormally long pause. James bounced up to the stool and propped the hat on. It had barely touched his head and the sorting hat screamed " GRYFFINDOR!" James grinned and ran down to join Sirius at the Gryffindor table. They high-fived energetically. James spotted Lily Evans, the girl from the train, across from him, he gave her a toothy smile, which she did not return but rather pursed her lips and returned her attention to the ceremony just as " Snape, Severus." was called up. Snivellus, James thought and silently hoped he wouldn't get Gryffindor. After a decent amount of deliberation from the hat there was a loud " SLYTHERIN!"James glanced at Evans across from him. Her face had dropped and she looked... well... crushed. Despite James' new-found dislike for Snivellus he felt bad for Evans.

The feast was delicious. James didn't think he had ever tasted a nicer meal, though his mothers Christmas cooking did contend. Him and Sirius tried to make conversation with the other first year Gryffindors. There was Remus Lupin who was a small, pale boy, who looked a little sick. When James and Sirius talked to him he seemed alright, a little reserved, he didn't really talk much, James decide he'd much rather be left alone. Then there was Peter Pettigrew. He was a stout boy, with blonde hair, a round face and permanently wide eyes. He pretty much just agreed with everything James and Sirius said and looked as if he was going to pass out with excitement. All in all James thought his fellow Gryffindors were... well interesting. He chatted briefly to Marlene McKinnon and Evans, although McKinnon did most of the talking whereas Evans just kinda glared at him. There was also Mary Macdonald, a raven-haired muggleborn and Alice Fortescue, a bonde-haired, doe-y eyed pureblood, but James barely exchanged a word with those two. Later they all went up to Gryffindor Tower and were shown the common room and their dormitorys. As James sat on his bed, watching his dorm-mates, Sirius, Remus and Peter, get ready for bed he was certain Hogwarts would be as good as he had hoped.

 **A\N Hope you enjoyed that chapter, thanks for reading 33 The next chapter will likely be out on Wednesday and will be from Marlene's POV. Thanks for reading :))**


End file.
